idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Catalysts
Catalysts are a special resource you can apply to your various sources via Catalyst Shards, which are in turn earned via Trials, Bats, and Experiments. In particular, Trial of Valor and Trial of Talent guarantee enough shards to add a new catalyst of a randomly chosen type to a randomly chosen source. When you assign Catalyst shards to a Source they will stay there semi-permanently (can only be reclaimed via relics) on that Source and buff the mana production given by that source. There are three types of catalyst: * Green catalysts, or "Additive" catalysts grant an additional 12.50% to the profits of this source. * Red catalysts, which increase the quantity you have of a certain source. * Blue catalysts, or "Multiplicative" catalysts, multiply the profits of this source by 4%. Catalyst Shards Since 0.82 we now receive catalyst shards from trials, bat drops and experiments. The number of shards received is equal to the number of Catalysts for a randomly selected source, plus 1. Example: if you have 80 Grimoire Green Catalysts and this source is selected to generate the Catalyst Shard drop, you will receive 81 Green Catalyst Shards. The cost to increment the number of Catalysts for a Source by 1 is equal to the number of Catalysts so obtained. Example: if you have 80 Catalysts (color and source do not matter) in a source, you will need 81 Catalyst Shards to reach 81 Catalysts (of proper color) in said source. It has been proven (mathematically!) that the best way to maximize your Catalyst Shard drops is to have an even distribution (all sources should have the same number of catalysts). This strategy will be referred to as Generation Configuration ('GC')''. For Myst generation, it is obviously optimal to spend all catalysts only in the sources that matter. E.g. only in Arcanaspring when playing . This strategy will be referred to as ''Burst Configuration ('BC'). You do NOT need to use BC, but it can help if you are stuck (typical cases are near e300, or after e500+ if your item enchant level is low). IMPORTANT NOTE: Since 0.92 you can not drop more than 250 Blue Catalysts Shards at once from any source, as such there is no point in using an even distribution for them past that amount. After you have 250 in every source you should put all the additional shards in a single source. Configuration Swapping Since you can fully refund all your catalyst shards at the cost of 1 relic, it is possible to swap configuration, depending on need. The idea is to swap from GC to BC when you are ready to burst at the end of a long run (not worth the relic cost on short runs). You swap back after exiling. With this approach you are almost always in GC but you get the benefits of BC when you need it. Note that you spend most of your time in GC, hence you are maximizing the catalysts drops from bats, trials and experiments. Due to the rarity of relics (unless you use the market), it is suggested to not use this strategy unless it is really needed and the run is long enough that the swap will significantly increase the generated mysts. Distribution of Catalyst Shards Maths How to get the Generation Configuration Catalyst amount, if you currently have all your Catalyst Shards reset and at hand: sqrt(c/4+1/4)-1/2, with c being your current amount of Catalyst Shards(Green or Blue). How to get the Burst Configuration Catalyst amount, if you currently have all your Catalyst Shards reset and at hand: sqrt(2c+1/4)-1/2, with c being your current amount of Catalysts (Green or Blue). How to know how much your Generation Configuration would stack, if you have them in Burst Configuration: 2*sqrt(2)*ced, with ced being the Catalyst Shards evenly distributed. The profit difference between being in Generation Configuration and Burst Configuration: 2*sqrt(2)*bcf^(2*sqrt(2)), with bc being the factor with which each blue Catalyst buffs your sources. So 1.04 at the start of the game. Category:Trials